Placeres Prohibidos
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: Capitulo 5 !ACTUALIZADO! Continua el ardiente momento entre Aome y sus apuestos alumnos y teniendo como mudo e inadvertido testigo al monje Miroku. Contenido erotico.
1. Chapter 1

**Placeres Prohibidos.**

Capitulo 1- Conociendo los placeres de lo prohibido 1ra parte.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse timidamente a traves de la ventana llegando a los ojos de Kagome, los cuales al sentirlos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y al hacerlo penso con algunos problemas mientras comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

_-!Ohhhhhhh! Mi cabeza...Dios como me duele_-Y se coloco su mano derecha en su cabeza tratando de aliviar la fuerte punzada en ella. Su vista comenzo a aclararse hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa, para ser mas exacto en su cuarto cuarto, fue entonces cuando comprendio que estaba en la cama y para su sorpresa noto que se encontraba completamente desnuda, fue entonces cuando un agudo dolor en su entrepierna la hizo comprender lo que habia pasado lentamente levanto su cabeza y con tristeza vio la mancha de sangre que habia en la sabana y un liquido viscoso y blanco que salia de su vagina, un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y penso:

_-Dios Mio...No fue un sueño, en verdad...Lo hice. Se acabo...Mi ilusion de entregarle mi virginidad a Inuyasha se ha terminado. Pero supongo que este era algo que ya habia decidido anoche, pero jamas pense en la manera en como iba a ser mi primera vez._

Sin embargo al moverse sintio otro fuerte dolor y lo que mas la espanto fue que el dolor venia de su ano.

_-!Ughhhh! Dios mio ¿Por que duele tanto mi ano?_ Que fue lo que...-Sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando ya que cuando paso sus dedos por su orificio anal noto que estaba humedo y al mover sus dedos a su cara noto que estos estaban cubiertos con el mismo liquido blanco y espeso que salia de su vagina, no habia duda alguna, Kagome con mucho dolor en su corazon comprendio que tambien habia sido profanada analmente, algo que tambien alguna vez soño en una fantasia erotica que tuvo, que su amado Inuyasha la poseyera de esa manera, fianlmente dio un leve suspiro, ella mejor que nadie sabia que eso podria ocurrirle al estar en la cama con..._Ellos._

Estampo suavemente la palma derecha de su mano en su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos y penso:

-_Vaya nochecita...Nunca pense que mi primera vez fuera de esa manera_

Una muy leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios y penso:

_-A pesar de que para ellos tambien fue su primera experiencia sexual se portaron como unos verdaderos y fogosos amantes, me dieron una mezcla de dolor y placer que nunca pense que terminaria disfrutandola...Caray ¿Pues que tan urgida estaba de tener sexo como para poder haber disfrutado la forma en como fue poseida anoche? Bueno felices 22 años Kagome , supongo que 7 años te bastaron para comprender que Inuyasha nunca mas iba a regresar a tu lado, por fin comprendiste que el decidio quedarse a vivir en su epoca con el unico amor de su vida y que ahora es el momento en que rehagas tu vida y comienzes a vivir por la pronto una vida sexual como lo haria cualquier persona de tu edad._

En efecto tan solo anoche Kagome habia cumplido 22 años de edad y estab en la cima de su belleza fisica, la Madre Naturaleza habia sido muy bondadosa con ella otorgandole un hermso fisico y con las medidas casi eprfectas 90-60-90 haciendo que su cuerpo fuera el sueño erotico de adultos, homres maduros y...de jovencitos adolescentes que estaban en la edad en que comenzaban a interesarse en el sexo opuesto.

Lentamente abrio sus ojos y levanto su cabeza para ver sus senos mordisqueados y con varios chupetones, paso la palma de su mano derecha por sus gluteos y pudo sentir en sus dedos varias marcas que tambien identifico como mordiscos y chupetones en su tersa y fina piel de esa parte de su provoctiva anatomia.

-_Bueno, queria saber que se siente tener relaciones sexuales ¿ O no? _-Sonrio sarcasticamente al saber que anoche se habia convertido en mujer y lo reafirmo al ver nuevamente la mancha de sangre que manchaba la sabana blanca.

Al principio todo fue dolor alsentirse penetrada por primera, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo fue acostumbradose al proceso y del dolor paso al placer, aun cuando fue penetrada analmente. Se recosto nuevmente en la mullida alfombro y aspiro profundamente, el cuarto olia a sexo y no era para mas despues de que este fue practicado de una manera fogosa y ardiente durante casi toda la noche con..._Ellos. _Una timida sonrisa se formo en sus sensuales labios rojo carmesi los cuales los sintio un poquito inflamados, seguramente por haber sido besados de una manera fogosa casi toda la noche por otro par de labios masculinos, Kagome se los toco con la punta de su dedo derecho y no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de saborear esos labios de sus amantes nuevamente.

Giro lentamente su cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de su cama y al hacerlo vio dos cosas, primero la hora, las 7:00 AM y despues una nota que estaba a un lado del aparato, la tomo y la leyo:

-"Profesora Higurashi, gracias por el maravilloso momento que nos hizo pasar a mi hermano y a mi, nunca podremos olvidar lo que sucedio anoche y viviremos eternamente agradecidos con deseado quedarnos con ucon usted un poco de tiempo mas pero el tren que nos iba de llevar de regreso a Yokohama sale hoy a las 7 de la mañana, soo nos queda esperar hasta el final del cicilo escolar en que podamos regresar a Tokyo para el siguiente evento atletico. Adios y hasta pronto. Con amor y cariño: Takeshi y Koji."

Al terminar de leer la nota Kagome la beso y la coloco en un cajon y penso:

_-No jovencitos, gracias a ustedes por haber hecho de mi rimera vez un momento algo inolvidable y...Doloroso !_Ja, ja!-Termino riendose mientras sacaba su lengua y la mordia suavemente por la mitad, asi, sin poder evitarlo se recosto nuevamente en la cama cerrando sus ojos y abrazando una almohada con una sonrisa en sus labios y sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormida y recordando en sueños los eventos ocurridos anoche que la llevaron a la cama con dos fogosos y ardientes jovencitos de tan solo 16 años de edad.

Continuara...

Iniciamos una nueva historia, despues de 7 años de inutil espera Kagome comprende que Inuyasha nunca regresara a su lado y para celebrar sus 22 años de edad decide conocer los placeres del sexo y asi descubre que es ardeinte por naturaleza y que su cuerpo le exige calmar su ayuno sexual que tuvo por estar esperando al amor de su vida.

Asi, que navendo por la red descubre un portal donde varias mujeres escriben y relatan sus fantasias sexuales las cuales decide ponerlas en practica. ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Inuyasha y Miroku cuando descubran que ella se ha convertido en una ardiente y sensual mujer?

Alto contenido erotico en el siguiente capitulo donde ella recuerda el ardiente momento que paso con dos adolescentes que conocio en el festival atletico que ocurrio en Instotuto escolar para varones donde ella trabaja.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El primer placer.

Finalmente todo habia concluido, Naraku habia sido derrotado y la perla de Shikon habia vuelto a su forma original, sin embargo, eso fue el rpincipio del fin para Aome, Inuyasha habia decidido finalmente quedarse con Kykyo.

Aome sintio la peor de las muertes al ver a la pareja besarse amorosamente junto al arbol donde conocio a Inuyasha el cual se encontraba clavado con la flecha en su pecho, sin nada mas que hacer y muerta de la tristeza se despidio de sus amigos, tanto la anciana Kaede como Sango y Shipo sufrieron mucho al despedirse de Aome pero sabian que al final era lo mejor para ella dado que su amor jamas fue correspondido por el hibrido.

Antes de abandonar el lugar Kykyo la alcanzo y en su clasico tono frio y carente de sentimientos le dijo:

-"Regresa a tu epoca, si Inuyasha regresa por ti, es por que te ama, si no lo hace, es que nunca te amo"

Aome no le contesto agacho su cabeza y con lagrimas en sus ojos abandono el lugar. Cuando llego a casa su amada madre y su abuelo le dieron todo el consuelo y el amor posible para que pudiera aliviar su dolor y asi despues de algunos dias de descanso Aome decidio volver al colegio e iniciar su vida nuevamente, una vida normal como la de cualquier adolescente d su edad.

Aome se encontraba en el ultimo año escolar de la secundaria y tenia 15 años, a esa edad ella se habia convertido en una preciosidad y de figura perfecta. No obstante su juventud, sus dulces senos en capullo empezaban ya a adquirir proporciones como las que placen al sexo opuesto. Su rostro acusaba una candidez encantadora; su aliento era suave como los perfumes de Arabia, y su piel parecía de terciopelo. Aome sabía, desde luego, cuáles eran sus encantos, y erguía su cabeza con tanto orgullo y coquetería como pudiera hacerlo una reina. No resultaba difícil ver que despertaba admiración al observar las miradas de anhelo y lujuria que le dirigían los jóvenes, y a veces también los hombres ya más maduros.

Esto por supuesto desperto el deseo y la lujuria en varios de sus profesores los cuales tuvieron el oscuro deseo de poseer y disfrutar la virginidad de su alumna, pero hubo uno en especial en hacer suya a la linda Aome y no quedarse en una simple sueño erotico, ese persona era su profesor de Educacion Fisica, su nombre era Mahad Yumi, un apuesto hombre de padre Hindu y madre japonesa qiue lo convertia en un hermoso especimen masculino y que fuese el sueño erotico de las compañeras de Aome. Ella por su parte al estar obsesionada con Inuyasha nunca le presto atencion pero ahora que habia decidido rehacre su vida y con lo deprimida que estaba y con la urgente necesidad de sentirse confortada y consoloda por alguien fue motivo suficiente para que quedara atraida por el apuesto hombre el cual tampoco veia con malos ojos a su alumna y mas cuando ella se presento con el para tomar clases particulares debido a las constantes ausencias que tuvo en el ciclo escolar usando un ajustado short rojo el cual cuando ella caminaba dejaba al descubierto una parte de sus gluteos los cuales provocaron la lujuria del hombre por poseerla. Aome por su parte nada tonta sabia perfectamente el espectaculo que le estaba ofreciendo al apuesto hombre y de una manera coqueta antes de comenzar ha hacer la secuencia de ejercicios comenzo a hacer unas flexiones tocando la punta de sus tenis con las yemas de sus dedos y mostrandole al apuesto profesor sus nalgas en todo su esplendor.

La escuela estaba practicamente desierta solo quedaban algunos personas del area de limpieza y ellas se encontraban en el fondeo de la escuela a un lado de la bodega donde se guardaba todo el equipo de utilieria y de educacion fisica.

El hombre comenzo a sudar por la excitacion y con algunos problemas le dijo poniendose detras de ella:

-Con cuidado jovencita, no te esfuerces...Hazlo despacio muy despacio.

Y entonces coloco su mano derecha en la cintura de Aome.

-¿Mmm? Okey profesor, despacio ¿Verdad? ¿Asi?-Dijo ella esbozando una picara sonrisa al sentir la mano del apuesto hombre en su cintura y comenzando a hacer lentamente sus flexiones y haciendo que el hombre pudiera apreciar a placer el carnoso trasero de ella cuando una muy respetable parte de sus gluteos quedaba al descubierto y ademas mostarndo una linea de las pantaletas que usaba.

Eso fue demasiado para el pobre hombre el cual sin poder evitarlo deslizo la palma de su mano hacia abajo y agarrrando a placer el gluteo derecha de la hermosa adolescente. Aome sintio un enorme escalosfrio que le recorrio todo su cuerpo al sentir la mano del hombre en su gluteo pero no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente siguio haciendo las flexiones ante el asombro del hombre al ver que la jovencita no opuso resistencia alguna y haciendo que gruesas gotas de sudor recorrieran su frente

-¿Cu..Cuantas flexiones debo hacer mas profesor?-Dijo ella timidamente mientras continuaba colocando sus dedos en sus tenis y sacando de sopeton al hombre de las fantasias sexuales que estaba teniendo con su linda alumna.

-Errr...Este yo...Creo que diez mas jovencita-Dijo tartamudeando y conciente que la bella niña le permitira seguir manoseandole su gluteo. Cuando Aome termino se quedo vieta y despues miro fijamente al hombre el cualhizo lo mismo, no hubo necesidad de palabras, con sus miradas se dijeron todo y cada uno de ellos sabia lo que el otro deseaba. La tomo por su cintura y la condujo a la bodega, Aome se dejo llevar con su corazon latiendole rapidamente, entraron y la puerta se cerro, el profesor con delicadeza la pego a la pared tomandola por su cintura con ambas manos y ella cerro sus ojos y oreciendoles sus deliciosos labios rojo carmesi al apuesto hombre el cual sin poder contenerse mas los fundio con los suyos en aun ardiente y apasionado beso, Aome con algo de miedo abrazo al porfesor colocando sus manos en la espalda de el, sus cuerpos se pegaron uno al otro, Aome abrio sus ojos al sentir el erecto pene del hombre comenzar a frotarse lentamente en su vagina pero una vez recuperada de la impresion lentamente los cerro y siguio disfrutando los labios del apuesto hombre.

Una onda de placer inundo su cuerpo cuando sintio la mano derecha del hombre comenzar a manosearle sus nalgas y con el frotamiento de su pene en su vagina sensaciones de placer que no conocia que existieran inundaron su cuerpo.

-Ohhhhh...Pro...Fesor-Fue el gemido involuntario que salio de sus labios cuando el hombre rompio el beso y comenzo la besarle y lamberle su sedoso cuello.

-Confia en mi jovencita...No tengas miedo y si en un momento hago algo que te incomode o moleste, dimelo y me detendre ¿Ok?-Le susurro al oido al tiempo que comenzaba tambien a lamberselo.

-Mmmmmhhhhh-Fue el suave gemido de placer que salio de los labios de ella como una respuesta afirmativa y dejandose disfrutar por el hombre el cual le estaba dando el confort y amor que tanto requeria despues de haber perdido a Inuyasha, la necesidad de ser amada habia superado su prudencia y sentido comun.

Las caricias continuaron hasta que Aome sintio que la sangre se le helaba cuando se dio cuenta que el profesor habia introducido sus dedos pulgares en su short y...!Comenzaba a bajarselos!

-No...No por favor, eso no-Suplico Aome con una debil voz.

-Tranquila preciosa, te va a gustar-Dijo el hombre susurrandole al oido.

-No...No...Eso no...Por favor-Volvio a suplicar timidamente la jovencita mientras sentia como el hombre deslizaba hacia abajo su short y su pantaleta al mismo tiempo y dejando al descubierto su mas grande tesoro. Aome opuso una muy debil resistencia que mas bien parecia una invitacion a que el hombre continuara, el comenzo a incarse para seguir bajando las prendas de la joven hasta que consiguio bajarlas hasta sus tobillos para despues inmediatamente abrazarla por la cintura y comenzar a introducir su lengua en su vagina.

**-!UUGHHHHHHH!**-Fue el gemido que la joven dio al sentir la ardiente lengua del hombre introducirse en su intimidad, ella echo hacia atras su cabeza y arqueo su cuerpo al sentir la onda de excitacion que inundo su cuerpo y su vagina emitio un fluido que la inundo de sensaciones desconocidas. Aome intento inutilmente quitar el rostro del profesor de su vagina poniendo sus manos en su cabeza pero era tan debil que eso solo excito mas al hombre y asi, continuo saboreando el nectar prohibido de esa virginal vagina. Aome con cada lambida que recibia sentia extrañas y desconocidas sensaciones que inundaban todo su ser, el hombre completamente excitado comenzo a desabrochar sus pantalones con una mano y dejando al descubierto su erecto pene el cual ardia de excitacion, despues vovlvio a abrazar por la cintura a la linda adolescente e incrementando la intensidad del sexo oral que le hacia y haciendo que ella vovliera a lanzar un fuerte gemido, ella apreto lo mas que pudo los cabellos del profesor al sentir esa sensacion que recorria su cuerpo, apreto sus ojos y sus dientes y arqueo hacia atras su cuerpo al senitr una nueva sensacion venir a su cuerpo mientras la experta lengua del hombre lambia a placer su clitoris, no conforme con eso el hombre comenzo a manosear los gluteos de la jovencita con su mano izquierda y comenzo a penetrarla a penetrarla por el ano con su dedo medio y con un brusco empujon introdujo su dedo hasta el fondo.

**-!AGGHH! !Me duele!**-Grito de dolor la hermosa adolescente, quien volvio a apretar los cabellos del hombre intentando inutilmente quitar su cabeza de su vagina, eso solo excito mas al profesor el cual comenzo a mover su dedo de arriba hacia abajo provocandole a la inexperta jovencita una nueva sensacion desconocida que nacio en su ano.

**-!UUGHHHH!-**Fue el gemido que salio de sus labios mientras apretaba muy fuerte sus dientes y sus ojos y echaba hacia atras su cabeza al sentir el dedo en su interior moverse bruscamente. El hombre siguio lambiendo la virginal vagina y jugando con su dedo a placer hasta que el ardor en su erecto pene se hizo insoportable, en ese rato muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Aome, aun no podia creer lo que esta viviendo con su apuesto profesor, si, era verdad, ella se habia enamorado de el cuando lo conocio y tambien se habia dado cuenta que el la veia con deseo algo que le agrado, pero tampoco penso que en poco tiempo llegarian a tanto y lo peor de todo, que su virginidad, lo que tanto se habia prometido a si misma de entregarle a Inuyasha estaba a punto de perderla y en efecto, el profesor al ya no poder poder soportar mas el ardor en su pene saco bruscamente su dedo del orifico anal de Aome, suspendio el ataque sexual en su vagina y se levanto, la abrazo por la cintura con su mano izquierda y fusiono furiosamente sus labios con los de ella en una ardiente beso, Aome sin poder evitarlo solo cerro sus ojos dejando que el hombre disfrutara el sabor de sus labios, pero entonces abrio rapidamente sus ojos al sentir como la mano derecha del hombre estaba colocando su pene en su vagina, ella sintio morirse al sentir como el duro objeto comenzar a inrroducirse dentro de ella, el hombre rompio el beso y comenzo a besarla ardientemente en su cuello, con jadeos Aome suplico:

-No...Por favor, profesor...Tengo miedo.

-Tranquila, confia en mi-Dijo el profesor susurrandole al oido.

-Pero es que yo...!MMMMMM!-Ella no pudo continuar hablando ya que sus suplicas fueron calladas con un ardiente beso. Aome resignada a perder su virginidad penso:

_-Perdoname Inuyasha siempre pense que mi primera vez seria contigo_

El hombre tomo a Aome por su cintura y con cuidado la acosto en una colchoneta que usaban para los ejercicios de salto sin dejar de besarla ardientemente en sus labios, ella simplemente se dejo guiar por el. La abrazo por su sensual cintura y justo cuando iba a penetrarla el hombre se detuvo, desconcertada Aome abrio sus ojos y se miraron fijamente.

-¿Que...Que pasa profesor?-Dijo ella desconcertada, el hombre le sonrio y mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella con su mano derecha le dijo:

-Ardeo en deseos de poseerte Aome, pero no puedo arriesgarme a embarazarte, seri el fin para los dos ¿Me comprendes?

Ella solo asintio con su cabeza, entonces el apuesto hombre coloco su erecto miembro en el suave vientre de ella y comenzo a frotarlo lentamente y le dijo esbozanda un sonrisa.

-Asi no corremos peligro ¿Verdad?

Aome le sonrio timidamente y comprendio lo que el hombre queria hacer, cerro sus ojos y le ofrecio sus labios, Mahad sonrio, se bajo sus pants hasta sus tobillos, abrazo a Aome por su cintura y la beso apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a frotar con mas intensidad su erecto miembro en el vientre de la hermosa jovencita y asi, comenzaron a amarse.

La playera deportiva blanca y el brassiere de ella fueron separados con delicadeza de su cuerpo sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna y por primera vez en su vida sus tiernos senos comenzaron a ser saboreados por primera vez por los labios de un hombre.

_-¡Ohhhh!-_Fue suave gemido de placer que salio de sus labios mientras echaba hacia atras su cuello y su cuerpo se inundaba de desconocidas ondas de placer. Asi, el apuesto hombre la abrazo suavemente por su delicada cintura y comenzo a amarla besandola en todo su cuerpo, saboreando sus virginales senos y sus deliciosos labios rojos carmesi mientras frotaba con intensidad su erecto miembro en el suave y aterciopelado vientre de lalinda adolescente. La luz del dia comenzaba a desaparecer del lugar para dar un tono de oscuridad mas romantico para la pareja, suaves gemidos de placer see scuchaban en el lugar por parte de los amantes y asi continuaron hasta que finalmente el climax llego para el hombre.

-!Ohhhhh Diossssssss!-Gimio de placer el apuesto hombre cuando una ardiente eyaculacion salio de su pene, no fue una, ni dos sino tres poderosas descargas de semen que inundaron el vientre y el pecho de Aome la cual se estremecio de pies a cabeza al sentir como su cuerpo era bañado con un viscoso liquido caliente para despues culminar el acto con un ardiente y fogoso beso de su hermoso amante y el cual fue correspondido de la misma manera por su hermosa alumna. Sin dejar de abrazarse respiraron profundamente buscando recuperar el oxigino perdido por el esfuerzo de haber jugado al deporte del amor, finalmente Muhad le dijo sin dejar de besarla en su cuello.

-¿Te gusto lo que hicimos preciosa?

Con sus ojos cerrados y respirando aun profundamente ella dijo:

-Si profesor, fue...Maravilloso, gracias.

-Aome, por favor vamos mañana a mi apartamento y ahi te enseñare placeres que te van a gustar mucho ¿Que dices?-Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, Aome se sonrojo, sabia lo que eso significaba y despues de pensarlo unos segundos le dijo esbozando una timida sonrisa:

-Esta bien profesor...Mañana quiero que me enseñe eso.

Con un suave beso finalizron su platica y se levantaron, ella se sonrojo al vr su estado y mas lo hizo al ver el enorme miembro de su apuesto amante aun erecto, Mahad sonrio, le paso un trapo y Aome avergonzada se limpio el semen del cual estaba bañada.

Rato despues salieron abrazados amparados por el manto de la noche y la subio en su automovil y enfilaron a su casa.L

Las sombras y las imagenes comenzaron a desaparecer de la mete de Aome y ella desperto empapada de sudor y completamente excitada, respirando agitadamente coloco su mano en frente y penso:

-_Dios...El profesor Mahad...No fue justo...Si el...Si el no hubiera muerto el dia en que regreso a su casa despues de haberme dejado...La vida hubiera sido mu diferente para mi...El me hubiera hecho mujer._

Lagrimas de trsiteza recorrieron sus mejillas al recordar lo injusta que habia sido la vida cuando el cruel destino se lo arrebato cuando el hombre murio en un accidente de transito despues de que la dejo en su casa.

Aome completamente desnuda fue a tomar algo para su reseca garganta mientras veia el amanecer y un ultimo pensamiento tenia por su segundo gran amor, cerro sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro y penso:mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

_-Bueno la vida debe seguir y finalmente encontre el placer de convertirme en mujer con dos lindos y apuestos jovencitos._

Aome vio el reloj, apenas iban a ser las 8 de la mañana y era domingo, asi que decidio tomar otro pequeño sueño y recordar los momentos en que tuvo su primra experiencia de sexo completo...Y de que forma, sonrojada abrazo su almohada y lentamente se volvio a dorimir con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuara...

Hola a todos y esperando que les este gustando la historia. Gracias a **MichMS **por ser la primera persona en comentar sobre la historia. Gracias tambien a **Captain Leon, Ryu no Kami 007, Angel, David 04, Earendil 95, Jkasanz, Knight Ice** y Uffff! Gracias por ponerme en su lista de favoritos y alertas, espero no defraudarlos por la confianza que tuvieron en seguir mi historia.

Proximo capitulo.-Solo, triste y deprimida Aome cumple 22 años pero ignorando que pasara una noche maravillosa con dos hermosos adolescentes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Nos enfocamos 500 años en el pasado y ahi vemos a Inuyasha de rodillas efrente de una tumba a la cual le plantaba una rosa.

-Adois Kykyo, nunca te olvidare-Dijo con una voz suave perolo suficiente para que una persona que esta detras de el pudiera escucharlo.

-Te acompaño en tu dolor hermano yo tambien se lo que se siente perder a un ser amado-Le dijjo Miroku, Inu se levanto y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Al separarse el Hanyou dijo mirando la tumba de su amada:

-Fueron 7 años de felicidad hasta que por fin el reino de la muerte me la volvio a reclamar.

-Pero eso es lo querias ¿No? Hacerla feliz y vivir el tiempo que Naraku les robo a ambos.

-Si hermano tienes razon...Pero ahora...

-Ahora estamos los dos solos ¿Verdad?-Miroku se acerca de el y pone su mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo, el cual habia perdido a su amada sango dos años atras y sin poder haberle dejado un descendiente.

-Dime amigo y ahora que tu compromiso con Kykyo ha terminado ¿No te gustaria volver a verla?

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Miroku?-Inu sali de sus pensamientos por Kykyo

-¿A quien? Pues a la Srta. Aome, honestamente yo quisera verla, me imagino lo hermosa que ha de estar despues de 7 años ¿O no?-Le dijo esbozando una picara sonrisa. Inu le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo:

-Nunca cambiaras monje lujurioso ¿Verdad?

El se encongio de hombros y le dijo:

-Despues de Sango, siempre estuve enamorada de ella y la desee y me alegra que no me hayas matado despues de que te lo confese.

-Inu cerro sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza le dijo:

-Tenia dos años ya con Kykyo y mi lazo sentimental con ella habia terminado, no podia enojarme contigo por eso que me confesaste.

-Sin embargo cuando ella se marcho nunca fuiste a visitarla ¿No crees que eso le molesto?

Inu bajo su cabeza avergonzado y dijo:

-Nunca tuve el valor para poder volver a verla y decirle que tenia que cumplir mi compromiso moral con Kykyo y ahora ni aunque quisiera, el pozo esta sellado.

Miroku no dijo nada, lo miro de reojo y entonces dando un profundo suspiro le dijo:

-Existe una forma de que al menos podamos verla.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Miroku?

-Antes de morir la anciana Kaede me entrego un permamino donde se explica un conjuro en la cual nuestras formas astrales, es decir nuestros espiritus puedan atravesar el pozo, pordremos ver, oler y comunicarnos entre nosotros pero ella no podra saber de nuestra presencia y si me repguntas porque no te dije nada fue porque la anciana Kaede no queira que tuvieras una distraccion con la felicidad que ya tenias con Kykyo algo de lo que estuve de acuerdo con ella ¿Comprendes?

Inu bajo su mirada y asintio, el se habia jurado asi mismo dedicarse por completo a al felicidad de su amada y una distraccion con Aome habria sido fatal para ambos.

-¿Entonces que amigo? ¿Te animas? Yo honestamente ardo en deseos de ver lo ehrmosa que se ha puesto la srta. Aome ¿Y tu no?-dijo el monje arqueando un ojo.

-De acuerdo monje lujurioso tu ganas, hagamoslo aunque...-Dejo de hablar y miro al cielo.

-¿Si?

-Bueno, para estos momentos, no me extrañaria que ya estuviera felizmente casada y con un par de hijos algo que realmente me va a doler mucho pero...Supongo que eso pasaria despues de que decidi quedarme con Kykyo.

El monje se rasco su nica mirando al suelo-Pues si, eso no lo habia pensado, finalmente ya son 7 años y es logico que debe haber tenido un novio y...

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un momento, finalmente se encoieron de hombros e Inu dijo:

-Hagamoslo, no tenemos nada que perder y si vive feliz y contenta me dare por bien servido.

Miroku asintio y le dijo:

-Solo una pregunta mas amigo.

-¿Si?

-Si hubiera una oportunidad de poder estar con ella otra vez, fisicamente hablando y si no tuviera pareja ¿Me permitirias confesarle mis sentimeintos?

Inu se cruzo de brazos y grando sus ojos hacia atras le dijo:

-Si claro monje ¿Por que no? Despues de todo si la llegamos aver ya no creo que sienta algo sentimental por ambos.

-Que asi sea amigo.

Y asi fueron a la cabaña de la difunta mujer, prendieron una fogata y adopataron la posicion de la flor de loto y despues de leer el pergamino sus almas abandonaron sus cuerpos y cruzaron el pozo para buscar a la ujer aque aun amaban y con la idea de encontrarala con una pareja y un par de hermosos hijos...Poco sabian de la sorpresa que se iban a llevar con el cambio de personalidad de la jovencita que conocieron hace 7 años.

Rato despues salieron del otro lado del pozo e Inu comenzo a olfetear profundamente y dijo:

-Ya encontr su escencia, esta algo reitrado pero en nuestra forma astral podremos llegar rapidamente Miroku !Vamos!

Su amigo asintio y fueron adonde el olor de ella los guiaba. Finalmente la encontraron en un bar, sola y con su mirada muy triste, algo que desconcerto a ambos pero al verla un pensamiento inudo sus mentes.

_-Aome/Srta. Aome que hermosa te has puesto_-Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Continuara...

Perdon, por la demora, pero necesitaba crear el ambiento y los eventos para que Inu y Miroku fueran mudos testigos del cambio en la personalidad de Aome y ambos . ¿Cual sera su reaccion al ver el hermoso y provocativo cuerpo que ella tiene 7 años despues y de como ese cuerpo que ha despertado la lujuria y y el deseo en ellos es poseido por primera vez? Y mas aun al ver como ella reacciona ante su primera experiencia sexual.

Alto contenido erotico para el proximo capitulo...Quedan advertidos(AS).


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La batalla contra Naraku termino e Inuyasha tomo su decision:pedirle a la perla de Shikon que resucitara a Kykyo y reiniciar su raomance con ella, devastada Aome comprende que ya no tiene nada que hacer en el Sengoku y despues de despedirse de sus amigos regresa a su Epoca para reiniciar su vida. 7 años mas tarde convertida en una bella mujer de 22 años sorprendentemente hermosa, con un largo pelo negro, piel bronceada y un cuerpo voluptuoso, una sensual belleza especialmente en sus generosas carnes de su trasero, mientras su rostro de pelo moreno refleja serenidad y hasta ternura. En pocas palabras ella se ha convertido en un sueño fetichista y carnal en el cual despierta un deseo de lujuria entre todos los hombres, no importando su edad, ya sean ancianos, adultos o inclusives en jovenes adolescentes que empienzan a interesarse en el sexo opuesto. Y mas aun, es ese hermoso trasero el cual los mantiene hipnotizados y los hace solo desear una cosa: _Sodomizar _a la bellisima mujer. En fin, un real _bombón de carne_ con autenticas medidas de locura 110-60-112. Su gran éxito entre el público masculino, que la considera una verdadera sex symbol, se debe a un cuerpo lleno de curvas y a una fuerte carga seductora y provocativa

Aome se habia convertido en una profesora de un instituto privado masculino y volviendose la fantasia sexual de todos los adolescentes. Asi que para ella no era extraño sorprender a algunos alumnos mirandola con ojos de lujuria ya en varias ocasiones sentia como sus alumnos la desnudaran con la mirada

Para colmo de males sus alumnos eran adolescentes que apenas superaban los diescisies años muy guapos y atractivos y que comenzaban su formacion de hombres al comenzar a sentirse atraidos por el sexo opuesto y el hermoso y provocativo cuerpo de su profesora era como miel para las moscas, habia ademas algo, al ser una institucion exclusiva su directora la Sra. Tanaka les pedia usar uniformes un poco sugestivos y hasta cierto punto provovativos para el sexo masculino. Aome por lo regular usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con botones en las muñecas, botones en el pecho y un discreto escote, pero que le permitia mostrar una parte de sus hermosos senos. Usaba una minifalda negra que le cubria hasta la mitad de sus muslos y terminaba usando unas zapatillas negras con tacon medio y haciendo que su trasero resaltara mas. Ademas su larga cabellera negra y el uso ocasional de lentes la hacian ver mas sensual y atractiva para los ardientes jovencitos que comenzaban a interesarse en el sexo opuesto. Aparte de eso, ella tenia que interactuar mucho con sus alumnos los cuales disfrutaban de la cercania de la hermosa mujer.

Primero fueron platicas continuas con ellos, luego en ocasiones darles un a linda sonrisa, despues fueron platicas mientras caminaba con ellos a la salida de clases y haciendo que los adolescentes se emocionaran al poder estar cerca de ella. Las relaciones fueron aumentando de tono cuando al termino de clases algunos alumnos la buscaban para darles asesorias o resolver dudas respecto a su materia. Ellos iban a un pequeño cuerto que se encontraba en el fondo de la biblioteca, el cual tenia un pequeño pizarron y seis pupitres individuales. Debido a lo pequeño del cuarto cuando Aome escribia formulas en el pizarron los alumnos tragaban saliva ya que las mujer practicamente les ponia su carnoso trasero enfrente de sus caras y ellos debido a la telga delgada y ajustada que tenia la minifalda de ella podian admirar a la perfeccion las curvas de ese trasero e inclusive podian notar la silueta de la pantaleta que usaba, provocandoles una enorme excitacion. Ella por su parte no era nada tonta y podia sentir la ardiente mirada de los adolescentes taladrar la intimidad de su trasero, entonces al terminar de escribir sus formulas se acercaba a ellos y les decia:

-"¿Alguna duda jovencitos?"

Los adolescentes temblando y sudando de la excitacion contestaban negativamente muy nerviosos, ella les daba una linda sonrisa que derretia sus corazones y al sentarse en la silla que esta enfrente de ellos hacia anotaciones en la paleta del pupitre y al hacerlo cruzaba sus piernas y los jovenes casi se iban de espaldas al poder contemplar a plenitud sus rollizos y tungentes muslos, ademas de poder admirar a placer la pantaleta que ella usaba y al descruzar la pierna los jovenes casi gemian de placer al poder contemplar a plenitud la pantaleta que ella usaba y matandolos de excitacion.

Sin embargo Aome era infeliz ya que espero inutilmente a su amor por 7 años y asi, el dia que cumplio 22 años paso un triste cumpleaños sola en una cafeteria meditando sobre su pasado y futuro.

Un año mas paso e Inu nunca aparecio, triste, desolada y completamente deprimida Aome fue a un pequeño restaurant y en fondo del lugar sola y sin compañia alguna festejaba su cumpleaños enfrente de una taza de cafe y mirandola fijamente en la posicion Marca Registrada del Comandante de Nerv Ikari Gendo y mientras lo hacia pensaba:

_-Y paso un año mas e Inuyasha nunca aparecio por mas que la estuve esperando en el pozo. Caray...Y pensar que las que mas sufrio fue mi pobre mama al verme ahi año con año esperandolo._

Cerro sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro y siguio meditando su situacion:

_-Supongo que ya es hora de tomar su consejo y que me busque un nuevo amor...Alguien que me haga feliz y sentirme mujer._

Abrio sus ojos y vio de reojo a las parejas que estaban ahi, todas felices, tomadas de las manos y dandose tiernos besitos de amor, Aome volvio a dar un nuevo suspiro y penso mirando nuevamente la taza de cafe humeante que tenia enfrente de ella.

_-¿Para que lo niego? Cuantas ganas tengo de tener a un hombre dentro de mi y gozar los placeres del sexo? Y hoy a mis 22 años tengo que estarme masturbando para satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales ...!Que patetica soy!_

Agacho su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos chocolates y cayendo en la mesa. Volvio a ver de reojo a las alegres y romanticas parejas y penso muy seriamente mientras mordia su labio inferior:

-_Ya basta...No puedo esperar a que el regrese a mi cuando despues de tanto tiempo ya esta mas que claro que el ya tomo su decision._

Volvio a mirar de reojo ahora al area del bar donde vio a varios hombres tomando un trago solos y penso:

_-Ya es suficiente, es hora de que comienze a disfrutar una vida sexual y no me importa si es con un desconocido._

Miro fijamente su taza de cafe como si quisiera destrozarla con la mirada y penso:

_-Esta decidido, al primer hombre que se me acerque para entablar una platica tratare de serle lo mas agradable y sexy posible para que me lleve a la cama._

Aome abrio sus ojos se puso recta y con una mano acaricio su hermosa cabellera como si con eso indicara que estaba disponible, tomo un sorbo de su cafe y penso mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Vamos chicos, aqui hay una hermosa mujer joven y virgen dispuesta a hacerlos feliz en la cama._

Despues de un par de minutos escucho unos pasos acercarse a ella.

_-Bueno, me pregunto quien sera el apuesto hombre quien va a ser el afortunado en gozar mi virginidad? -_Penso ella emocionada.

-Este...¿Profesora Higurashi?/-Buenas noches profesora

Dijeron dos voces adolescentes, Aome abrio sus ojos y boca al reconocer quienes eran, ella volteo y se encontro con dos de sus alumnos.

Ella levanto su mirada para encontrarse con Shinji y Koji Yumi dos alumnos y miembros del equipo de atletismo del instituto de Yokohama de hecho eran las estrellas su equipo que le habia dado al instituto muchas medallas y prestigio.

Ayer se habia llevado en el instituto donde trabaja un festval atletico a nivel nacional y ahi fue donde ellos se conocieron, platicron y convivieron un buen rato meintras se desarrollaron las competencias atleticas.

-!Ah! !Shinji, Koji! Que sorpresa ¿Que hacen aqui?

-Este...Bueno decidimos salir un poco y conocer la ciudad antes de regresar mañana a Yokohama, estabamos cenando cuando la vimos, nosotros...¿Esta esperando a alguien?-pregunto Shinji inseguro.

-¡¿Eh? No, no amor no espero a nadie-Dijo ella dandoles una sonrisa y negando con una mano.

-Mmmm...¿Podemos sentarnos?

-Si, claro

Ambos adolescentes se sentaron.

-¿Asi que regresn mañana a Yokohama?

-Si profesora, el tren sale a las 7 de la mañana-Dijo Shinji.

-Disculpe nuestro atrevimiento profesora pero como la vimos sola y bueno...Algo triste...

Aome se sonrojo ¿Su depresion era tan obvia que sus alumnos la notaron? Pero ¿Para que negarlo? Era logico que estaba deprimida y la compañia de esos hermosos jovencitos podia aligerar en algo su tristeza.

-Mmm...Profesora ¿Que tiene? La hemos visto muy pensativa-Dijo Shinji y esperando que la preguntara no molestara a la mujer, ella le sonrio y tranqulamente le dijo:

-No Shinji, nada en especial, solo que hoy es mi...Cumpleaños

-¿Ehhh?! ¿En serio profesora?!-Dijeron al unisono los dos jovencitos.

-¿Por que no nos dijo? !Hubieramos organizado una fiesta en su honor!-Dijo Koji, Aome sonrio y le dijo tranquialmente.

-No creo que a la directora le hubiera agradado eso Koji y creeme no quiero causar problemas o tener conflictos con algunos profesores.

-Bueno, pero ¿Por que esta sola en este dia tan importante con usted? Es decir ¿No deberia estar con su novio?

-Por la sensiclla razon que yo no tengo novio amor-Dijo ella mirando al techo.

-!¿EHHHH?!-Dijeron al unisono ambos jovenes.

-!Vamos profesora! No podemos creerlo ¿Como demonios es posible que una hermosa mujer como usted no tenga novia? !No se ofenda por favor!-Dijo Koji

Aome dando un suspiro dijo mirando al cafe que tenia enfrente.

-Bueno, tuve alguien ame mucho pero al final es decidio regresar con su...Exnovia y hasta ahora aun no encuentro al hombre ideal para mi. Pero bueno, hablemos de otra cosa ¿Si?

Ambos adolescentes asintieron y asi durante un buen rato estuvieron charlando, hasta que ella dijo:

-¿Oigan por que no vamos a un karaoke? !Yo invito! Honestamente no quiero pasar mi cumpleaños aburriendonos con pura platica.

-!Claro que si profesora!-Dijeron animados los adolescentes y es que la idea de pasar un rato agradable con el simbolo sexual de la escuela era algo que hasta cierto punto los excitaba.

Ella se levanto y fue asi como dos personas que se encontrabn enfrente de ella en forma astral puideron admirar en todo su esplendor el hermoso fisico que ella habia adquirido despues de 7 años. Ambos tragaron saliva y abrieron sus ojos como platos mientras veian al portento de mujer que tenian enfrente.

Aome por lo regular usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con botones en las muñecas, botones en el pecho y un discreto escote, pero que le permitia mostrar una parte de sus hermosos senos. Usaba una minifalda negra que le cubria hasta la mitad de sus muslos y terminaba usando unas zapatillas negras con tacon medio y haciendo que su trasero resaltara mas. Ademas su larga cabellera negra la hacian ver mas sensual y atractiva. Tanoo Inu como Miroku y los adolescentes se quedaron con su ojos y bocas muy abiertas al ver la belleza de mujer que tenian enfrente.

-Bueno niños ¿nos vamos?-Dijo ella dandoles una linda sonrisa. Con muchos problemas los jovencitos solo pudieron asintir con la cabeza y se marcharon y dejando atras a dos personas que se habian quedado con cara de idiotas y sin poder quitar su mirada de sus gluteos los cuales se movian de una forma muy provocativa por no decir de una manera...Erotica y mas con esos zapatos de tacon de punta que hacian resaltar mas sus gluteos.

-Ma...Madre mia...Per...Perdoname que te lo diga Inuyasha pe...Pero...Que divino traasero tiene la Srta. Higurashi-Dijo Miroku sin despegaar la vista de esa parte de la anatomia de Aome.

Inu no le contesto, siguio observando fijamente a la mujer que llego a amarlo y de la cual el nunca respondio a ese amor y luego dijo con temor en su voz.

-Ella...Dijo, ella dijo que nunca tuvo novio.

-¿Sabes? Al parecer la srta. Higurashi te estuvo esperando todo este tiempo-Dijo Miroku en un tono mas serio pero sin despegar su vista de Aome (O mas bien, de los gluteos de Aome, je,je)

-Dios, no puede ser...Ella estuvo esperando por mi regreso-Inu apreto sus puños en señal de desesperacion.

-Pero al parecer su paciencia termino y creo que...Oh Dioses, no, no puede ser-Miroku temblo y el miedo se reflejo en su rostro.

-¿Que pasa Miroku?-El desconceierto se apodero del rostro del hanyou. Miroku trago saliva y con el meido reflejado en su tono de voz le dijo:

-I..Inuyasha ¿Crees...Crees posble que la Srta. Aome aun...Aun...Sea virgen?

-Una lagrima salio de un ojo de Inu y dijo sin temor a equivocarse.

-No...No lo se...Monje, pero...Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que ella esta en..._..Celo._ Pu...Puedo oler el aromo que despide su sexo...Esta...Esta excitada y ese olor que sale de su vagina solo indica una cosa...

-¿Te...Te refieres a...?-Miroku pregunto temiendo saber la respuesta.

Llorando ahora Inu le dijo:

-Qui...Quiere _aparearse _con esos dos muchachos Miroku y ellos tambien lo desean puedo oler la excitacion que sale de sus cuerpos. No...¿Como pude ser tan estupido?-Inu bajo su cabeza sintiendose totalmente derrotado. Miroku no dijo nada, comprendia el dolor de su amigo perola excitacion que tenia por haber visto el sensual y provocativo de ella lo comenzo a dominarlo y mas si sabia que tendria la oportunidad de verla haciendo el amor con esos dos jovencitas y de como la_ desflorarian. _Trago saliva y le dijo a Inu.

-Inuyasha ¿No vamos a seguirlos?

El no le contesto seguia con la cabeza agachado y entonces depsues de un momento movio negativamente su cabeza.

-Entonces...¿No te molesta si la sigo?

Inu dio un profundo suspiro y le dijos in levantar su cabeza.

-Quieres ver cuando esos jovenes la posean ¿Verdad?

Miroku avergonzado bajo su cabeza y no dijo nada.

-Ve hermano...Yo honestamente no podria ver disfrutan la pureza dela mujer que llegue amar tanto.

Una muy leve sonrisa se formo en los labios del monje y un leve "Gracias" salio de sus labios y comenzo a seguir el a trio y dejando atras a un desconsolado amigo el cual sabia que nada podia hacer. Fialmente el tomo su decision de quedarse con Kykyo y dejar que Aome hiciera su vida propia.

-Espero que seas feliz Aome, es lo unico que deseo-Penso mientras levantaba su vista y ver como ella y los jovencito subian a un taxi y seguidos pr Miroku.

Continuara...

Bueno, pues la historia se me alargo un poco, pero como comprenderan necesito crear el ambiente para enfocar los sentimeintos de Inu y Miroku. Espero que la historia les este gustando y como siempre se aceptan criticas y comentarios de forma constructiva. Por cierto gracias a Clauida Gazziero por su comentario y si amiga, tomare en cuenta tu invitacion.

Proximo capitulo: Miroku es un mudo e invisible pero ardiente testigo que ve los eventos que ocurren entre Aome y esos dos adolescentes.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Kagome llamo un taxi y subio quedando enmedio de Shinji y Koji, los jovencitos no pudieron evitar mirar de reojo las blancos y tungentes muslos de la mujer por cortesia de la minifalda que usaba, Kagome sintio la mirada de los adolescentes pero fingio no darse cuenta, pero tampoco imagino que alguien conocido en forma astral estaba observando a placer sus hermosas piernas. Miroku sudo frio al ver esos tungentes y blancos muslos en todo su esplendor.

_-Dioses...Srta. Aome pero que hermosa se ha puesto que divino cuerpo tiene_.-Penso sin despegar su vista de las peirnas, luego levanto su cabeza y admiro los divinos y nada modestos senos que habia obtenido despues de tanto tiempo.

_-Perfectos, divinamente hermosos...!Oh! ¿Sera realmente posible que nadie los haya tocado ni saboreado aun?_

_-_Una onda de lujuria inundo su ser al pensar que si las cosas iban a ser como el se lo imaginaba podria cumplir un deseo que tuvo al momento de estar con ella despues de 7 años...Verla desnuda.

El auto llego al lugar indicado y ella le pago, bajaron del auto.

-¿Aqui es profesora?

-Si Koji es un bar karoeke y me agrada porque queda cerca de mi casa, bueno jovencitos vamos a forzar las gargantas Ok?

Ellos asintieron y entraron al lugar, rato despues estaban en un cuarto privado cantando y bailando alegremente ante la mirada fija y atenta de Miroku. El monje no veia a placer las sensuales y eroticas curvas que Aome formaba con su cuerpo mientras bailaba y tambien no pasaba desapercibido para el la mirada de lujuria que los jovencitos le estaban dando a la bella mujer.

_-Dioses...¿Sera posible que esos niños vayan a disfrutar la pureza de su cuerpo?_-Penso temblando de excitacion.

Rato despues llego un camerero con una orden que Aome pidio y Miroku noto la mirada de lujuria que el hombre le dio a ella mientras le pagaba.

-Bueno jovencitos el refresco es para ustedes y el licor para mi.

-¿Esta segura en tomar alcohol profesora?-Dijo Koji mientras tomaba su refresco.

-!Claro! Despues de todo es mi cumpleaños-Dijo ella mientras comenzba a beber.

-Bueno a cantar se ha dicho-Dijo emocionada mientras prendia la maquina de musica.

Una hora mas tarde Aome se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillon fatigada y con los efectos del alcohol comenzando ha hacer efectos en ella. Shinji y Koji se sentaron enfrente de ella. Echando para atras su cabeza Aome dijo:

-Mmmmm...Dios, que cansada y mareada estoy.

-Le dije que no era buena idea tomar alcohol profesora.-Dijo Koji.

-Mmmmm...Si creo que tienes razon amor. !Ufff! Que calor hace-Y comenzo a darse aire agitando sus manos y entonces cruzo sus piernas y mostrandole sin ningun problema a los jovenes su pantaleta verde cuando realizo el cruze de piernas, Shinji, koji y claro, Miroku abrieron como platos sus ojos y boca cuando vieron semejante espectaculo y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlar la ereccion en sus miembros.

_-!Ah! Madre mia, que divinos muslos tiene Srta. Aome y que linda prenda cubre sus partes intimas_-Penso el monje mientras enfocaba su vista en la prenda intima de ella que cubria su mas preciado tesoro. Despues sonrio al ver la mirada de los jovencitos y sin lugar a dudas pensando lo mismo que el.

Ella por su parte cerros su ojos y cruzo sus manos en su pecho. Despues con algunos problemas abrio sus ojos y vio a los dos adolescentes con cara de idiotas mirando fijamente a sus piernas, sin poder evitarlo les dijo arqueando un ojo.

-¿Ven algo que les agrade muchachos?

Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron y rapidamente desviaron sus miradas y muy nerviosos le dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras agitaban sus manos enfrente de sus caras

-!¿Ehh?! !No, no nada profesora, nada!

Aome sonrio y tranquilamente les dijo:

-Estaban viendome mi pantaletas ¿Verdad?

El color tomate inundo el rostro de los adolescentes quienes apenados bajaron su mirada delatando su culpabilidad.

-Perdonenos profesora-Dijo Koji

-Si, es que...No pudimos evitarlo-Lo secundo su hermano.

Ella les sonrio y les dijo con sus ojos entreabiertos:

-No se preocupen, no son los unicos...Mis alumnos en clases ha cada rato lo hacen...Cada vez que ocupo mi silla dejan de hacer lo que estan haciendo y enfocan sus mirada en mis piernas cuando las cruzo.

Los adolescentes tragaron saliva cuando escucharon eso y Koji con algo de miedo le dijo:

-Y...¿No le...Molesta?

Dando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos les dijo:

Al principio si amor, pero...Despues con el tiempo, se podria decir que llegue a acostumbrarme, ademas mis alumnos son hijos de politicos y de gente muy importante y lo que menos quiero es perder mi trabajo si tengo un problema con uno de ellos.

-Oh...Pero debe ser un poco molesto para usted que le esten tratando de ver su ropa intima a cada rato ¿No?-Dijo Takeshi avergonzado y viendo de reojo las sensuales piernas de la mujer.

Ella entreabrio sus ojos y les dijo esbozando una picara sonrisa:

-Pero...A ustedes les gusta ¿O no?

Ambos adolescentes se pusieron color tomate cuando escucharon lo ella les dijo y con miedo dijeron.

-Pu...Pues si

-No...No vamos a negarlo que pues, pues...

-¿Les excita?-Dijo ella dandoles un guiño

Muertos de la verguenza los jovencitos bajaron sus miradas y ella les dijo tranquilamente:

-¿Y bien jovencitos les excita o no verme las pantaletas?

-Tragando saliva y timiamente levanto su vista Koji le dijo:

-Pues...Si profesora.

-¿Y ati Shinji?-Dijo mirando al otro jovencito.

-Este...Si profesora y...Mucho

-Sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos en su pecho les dijo:

-Bueno...¿Quieren verlas de nuevo?

-¿Ehhh? ¿En...En serio pro...Profesora?-Dijo muy nervioso Koji

-¿Les gustaria? ¿Si o no?-Dijo ella arqueando un ojo, los jovencitos tragaron saliva y con muchos problemas le diejron.

-Si...Si porfavor.

-Te...Tenga misericordia de nosotros.

-Okey-Dijo ella y entonces lentamente comenzo a descruzar sus piernas para vovler a cruzarlas y en el proceso su prenda intima color verde quedo a la vista de la mirada llena de exciatcion de los dos adolescentes y...De un pervertido monje en forma astral.

_-!Ahhh! Se...Señorita Aome yo...No pense que fuera tan atrevida...Oh Dioses lo que daria por besar y lamber sus muslos_.-Penso muerto de excitacion el monje, mientras los adolescentes gotas de sudor recorrian su frente ante el espectaculo que habian visto.

-¿Satisfechos niños?

-Este si profesora...Gracias-Dijo Koji rascandose su nuca y bajando su cabeza apenado.

-Dios profesora, por favor no se ofenda pero que hermosa es yo...Pero yo...Quisiera...-Dijo dudativo Shinji

-¿Si?-Insistio Aome.

Apenado el joven timidamente le dijo:

-Qui...Quisiera verle sus pantaletas otra vez, digo, si no se ...Pues molesta.

-Ella les sonrio coquetamente y les dijo:

-¿Quieren verlas otra vez?

Ambos adolescentes (Y un monje lujurioso en forma astral) asintieron rapidamente.

-Bueno ¿Por que no?-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Pero niños...

-¿Si profesora?-Dijeron al unisono los dos.

-Me gustaria que esto quedara en un screto entre nosotros ¿Si? No me gustaria que en mi clase todos mis alumnos me pidan que les enseñe mi ropa interior ¿Ok?-Termino dandoles un coqueto guiño.

-Si, si profesora, nunca hablaremos de esto...Se lo juramos-Dijeron temblando de excitacion y levantando sus manos al estilo de juramento de los boys scouts.

Ella cerro sus ojos, dio un profundo suspiro y lentamente volvio a descruzar sus piernas para nuevamente sus hermosos muslos y su prenda mas intima quedara al descubierto y haciendo que ambos jovencitos y un monje lujurioso abrieran al maximo sus ojos y bocas y tuvieran una enorme ereccion que no pudieron controlar, las piernas de la joven volvieron aquedar cruzadas y con sus brazos cruazados en sus pechos ella les dijo esbozando nuevamente esa picara sonrisa.

-¿Satisfechos jovencitos?

-Gra...Gracias pro...Fesora-Dijeron al unisono y con algunos problemas, ella les sonrio y entonces bajo su mirada y arqueo un ojo al ver la enorme protuberancia que se formaba en la entrepierna de los jovencitos, ellos notaron la mirada de ella y bajaron su vista y muertos de miedo y verguenza vieron la enorme ereccion que tenian e inmediatamente se la cubrieron con ambas manos.

-Pe...Perdon...No pudimos, este...evitarlo-Dijeron completamente avergonzados.

-Ya para entonces el calor, el alcohol ingerido y las ganas de ser Amada fueron demasiado para ella y sin poder contenerse mas abrio sus brazos invitandolos a que la abrazaran.

-Vengan-Les dijo en un tono seductor. Tembalndo de miedo y excitacion ambos jovencitos se levantaron se sentaron a un lado de ella, la abrazaron y comenzaron a besarla apasionadamente en su cuello y mejillas, ella aflojo su cuerpo cerro sus ojos y echo hacia atras su cuello ofreciendocelos a los ardientes jovencitos los cuales muertos de la excitacion comenzaron a besuquearlo y a lamberlo.

-!Oh! Por...Profesora Higurashi...Por favor haganos hombres-Dijo entre jadeos Shinji mientras seguia besando apasionadamente el sedoso cuello de ella. Koji por su parte mas atrevido comenzo a acariciar los duros y firmes muslos de la mujer y haciendo que ella lanzara un debil gemido de placer que excito mas a ambos jovencitos.

-Ni...Niños...Con calma...Tenemos toda la noche-Dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando el moemnto que tanto espero por 7 largos años...Vivir las sensaciones y placeres del sexo. Las manos temblorosas de ambos adolescentes ya estaban acariciando a placer los muslos de ella, Aome levanto su cabeza y miro a Shinji cerro sus ojos y le ofrecio al joven sus carnosos labios rojo carmesi, meurto de miedo el timido jovencito acerco los suyos a los de ella y estos se fusionaron en un ardiente y apasionado beso, al terminarlo el joven respiraba agitadamente y Kagome giro su cabeza para ofrecercelos a Koji el cual muerto de felicidad los fusiono con los de ella en un ardiente beso, la caricia termino y ambos adolescentes descansaban sus cabezas en los senos de ella respirando agitadamente, buscando recuperar el oxigino que habian perdido al recibir su primer beso pero de una forma tan apasionada que ni siquiera en sus sueños mas eroticos pesarion que eso jamas pensaron que eso pasaria y asi, mientras buscaban recuperarse sus cabelleras eran acariciadas por la hermosa muejer que los habia hechos muy felices.

Mientras tanto enfrente de ellos un monje en forma astral veia fijamente al trio con una cara de idiota y con sus ojos y boca abiertos como si fueran platos, tuvo que agitar su cabeza para recuperarse del impacto eemocional, jamas en su vida penso que su amada "Srta. Higurashi" actuara de esa manera y la imagen de ella haciendo apasionadamente el amor con esos dos jovencitos hizo que su lujuria se incrementara y rogandole a los Dioses que le permitieran mantenerse lucido y cuerdo para lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Una vez recuperados y con mas confianza Shinji se acerco a Aome y ella lo volvio a besar pero de una forma mas tranquila pero saborendose sus labios mutuamente para despues repetir el mismo proceso con Koji, el calor se habia incrementado en el lugar y la debil luz tenue que alumbrara el cuarto hacia mas sensual y romantico el ambiente. Asi completamente excitados entre besos Koji le dijo:

-Pro...Profesora?

-¿Si amor?

-¿De que talla son sus...Pantaletas?

Desconcertada al principio por la pregunta dijo:

-Mis pantaletas?

-Si profesora, a mi tambien me gustaria saber de que talla son sus pantaletas-Dijo ahora Shinji quien acariciaba sus muslos y la besaba en el cuello. Ela tambien se encontraba muy excitada y el alcohol ingerido la hacia mas accesible a los ardientes adolescentes que le estaban dando el palcer que tanto le exigia su cuerpo desde hace 7 largos años y entre jadeos les dijo:

-Yo...!Oh!...Soy de talla grande.

-Dios...No lo dudo con ese enorme trasero que tiene solo esa talla podria cubrir sus gluteos-Dijo Shinji besandola.

Asi, entre besos y caricias, completamente excitados los tres siguieron hablando

-Koji-¿Y no le aprientan?

Aome-Mmmm...Un poco amor.

-Shinji-Son de algodon y licra ¿Verdad?

-Aome-Creo que...Si

-Shinji-Y...¿De que marca son profesora?

-Aome-...

-Koji-Profesora a mi tambien me gustaria saber de que marca son...

-Aome-Yo...No lo se.

Tras un ardiente beso que le dio Shinji este comenzo a lamber su cuelo junto con su hermano y le dijo a ella:

-Creo que la marca de la pantaleta se encentra en la parte posterior de ella.

-Este...Creo que si, pero...-Dijo Aome con algo de miedo al pensar lo que iba a ocurrir

-¿Si?

-Yo este...¿No estaran pensando en bajarme la pan...?!Mmmmmhhhhh!

Ella no pudo seguir hablando ya que Shinji fusiono furiosmente sus labios contra los de ella en un ardiente beso al tiempo que la abrazaba inmovilizando sus brazos, ella cerro sus ojos y dsifruto la apasionada caricia, pero su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente y una onda de miedo y excitacion inundo su ser cuando sintio las manos de Koji introducirse por debajo de su falda y sintio como los dedos pulgares del joven se introducian por debajo de su pantaleta del lado de sus caderas.

-No...Por favor-Fue el debil gemido y suplica que salio de sus labios meintras era furiosamente besado por su joven amante.

Temblando de excitaion Koji dijo:

-Es...Solo un momento profesora...Tranquilicese asi po...Podremos ver que de que...Mar...Marca son sus pantaletas ...Oh Dios.

Una onda de excitacion volvio a inundar el cuerpo de Aome cuando comenzo a sentir como lentamente los dedos de Koji comenzaban a deslizar hacia abajo su prenda mas intima recorriendo lentamente sus muslos y sintiendo como su valioso tesoro que ocultaba en su entrepierna quedaba al descubierto.

-Eso...Es..Con...Calma...Si lastimarla pro...Profesora-Decia Koji temblando y sudando de la excitacion mientras sus dedos habian conseguido bajar la erotica prenda de la mujer hasta sus rodillas mientras Aome con debiles y casi nulos movimientos buscaba soltarse del ardiente abrazo de Shinji el cual seguia besandola ardientemente, la prenda intima de ella siguio deslizandose hacia abajo hasta que llego asus tobillos para finalmente ser separada por completo de su cuerpo y quedar en las manos de su usurpador.

Miroku por su parte estaba casi en un estado de Shock al haber atestiguado el erotico momento en que Aome perdio su prenda mas intima y pensando y pensando que en ese lugar seria poseida.

Continuara...

Seguimos con la historia y ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas.

Proximo capitulo: Continua el ardiente momento entre Aome y sus futuros amantes y teniendo como testigo mudo al monje Miroku el cual no puede creer lo que esta atestiguando.


End file.
